JeffAnnie Song Mix Challenge
by RoxyMoron
Summary: A series of one shots based on songs that I hear on random on my ipod
1. Monster

Random Mix Challenge  
A whole bunch of stories inspired by song on my ipod while on random. Some stories will make sense, others will not it all depends on which song pop pops up on my shuffle so here goes.

* * *

Monster-One Eyed Doll  
_"I can see the monster's shadow, monster in my head. I can taste the monster's breath a monster in my bed'_

"Psst, Jeff. Jeff!" a hissed whisped filled his tent as a finger poked him "Jeff, wake up!

Jeff groaned as ge sat up to see Annie at the foot of his airmattress. "Annie? What are you doing?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, I heared a noise outside and I just know Leanman is out there and he's going to eat me!" she squeaked.

"Leanman? I am going to kill Troy and Abed"

Earlier in their camping trip they decided to tell scary stories, all pretty lame compared to the ones on halloween, except for Troy and Abed's tale about a extremely tall and surprisingly well dressed man named Leanman, who followed a college kid filming a movie, slowly driving him insane.

"Annie, I'm pretty sure ther is no such thing as 'Leanman'"

"But Jeff, I'm scared! What if he is real and out there waiting to eat me?"

He looked over at her just as she unleashed the Disney Eyes. "Annie" he warned covering his eyes "Don't. You really think thats going to work but its not" Peeking through his fingers he sighed as she unleashed Disney Eyes 2.0. "God fine you can stay in here, but you have to..." the air was knocked out of him as she practically tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she did a little victory dance as she settled on the mattress whispering "You're not gonna get me Leanman"

Turning to face he Jeff smirked, "You do realize its just a story right? Nothing is goin to eat... you" his sentence trails off as he notices her petrified gaze, turning to see watch she's looking at he pales at the sight of a tall thin shadowy figure slowly walking past the tent. They grab each other in fear as the shadow stopped and looked at the tent before slowly walking away.

Quickly turing towards her, Jeff lets out "You're right he's real! HIDE!" and that's how the spent the rest of the night huddled under a blanket.

* * *

Reviews are awesome so please review


	2. How Lucky You Are

Random Mix Challenge  
A whole bunch of stories inspired by song on my ipod while on random. Some stories will make sense, others will not it all depends on which song pop pops up on my shuffle so here goes.

* * *

How Lucky You Are-Seussical the Musical  
_So be happy you're here. __Think of life as a thrill a__nd if worse comes to worse __(As we all know it will). __Thank your lucky star y__ou've gotten this far... And tell yourself, How lucky you are!_

Annie's entire body was killing her, the light was blinding and she couldn't feel her face. Lying in pain she tried to think back to what landed her in this position. The last thing she remembered was Jen Barrett growing an antenna, knuts and bolts and glowing eyes, panicked she noticed the rest of her classmates were sporting antennas as well. Trying to escape, lest join the robot army she ran to her only salvation which was block by a window which she didn't see in her panick.

Slowly sitting up in her hospital bed she examined her surroundings noting the wires and tubes connected to her. Noticing she wasn't alone she looked at the bed next to her which was occupied by a tall lanky man skimming through a celeb gossip magazine, glancing at her from the corner of his eye he smirked "Ahh the princess has awaken."

"Where am I?" she asks in a raspy voice

"You're in a hospital obviously, from what I heared you went nuts and ran through a window" He replied matter-of-factly attention still on the lastest news of the Kardashians.

"Oh god" she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey!" he nervously looked at her "Stop crying, seriously I hate seeing young girls cry. Can you please stop... for me"

"How can I stop! My life is over. I'm gonna be expelled, my parents will probably disown me, I'll have to live on the streets and go to... community college. Oh God, my life is ruined...stupid adderal" she continued sobbing into her hands.

"Look at me" when she continued to sob he added a dejected "Please" when she finally glanced at him, wiping tears from her eyes. Once she settled down he continued.

"I know things look bad now," to which she rolled her eyes "Okay scratch that things are really bad right now, sure you're in the hospital, and you probably need therapy or rehab, the whole works. But let me tell you a secret, a personal philosphy if you will, things could be worse. So be happy you're here cause this is your once chance, and when worse comes to worse, which of course its life so it will. Just thank what ever religious diety you worship that you go through this much, and tell your self how lucky you are."

He watched as she absorbed this new information, when he realized he never even asked her name, he opens his mouth to introduce himself, when the door swings open and an orderly walks in, "Ahh Mr. Winger! Are You ready to get those tonsils out?"

"I guess, but it better not scar, this face is the money maker" he said sending a wink in Annie's direction to which she blushed.

"Don't worry we won't cut anything that doesn't need to be. Welp Allonsy! Let's get you prepped." the orderly cheerfully started pushing the bed out the room. They're almost out when Jeff looks to Annie. "What do you need to keep telling yourself?"

She smiled, sighed "How lucky I am?"

"Exactly, see you around kiddo"

* * *

Reviews are like are like crack to a writer like me, I need a fix so review please!


	3. Get Back to Hogwarts

Random Mix Challenge  
A whole bunch of stories inspired by song on my ipod while on random. Some stories will make sense, others will not it all depends on which song pop pops up on my shuffle so here goes.

* * *

Get Back To Hogwarts- A Very Potter Musical  
_Back to witches and wizards , potions and friends. To Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, SLYTHERIN! Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts Hogwarts. I think I'm going back!_

"Jeff? Are you in here?" Annie asked peeking into the storage closet where one of them would usually hide if upset. Spying his feet sticking out from behind a blackboard she gave him a nudge. "Hey what's wrong" she asked sitting next to him.

"Do you really need to ask Annie?" he glared at her "You were there, you saw my totally awesome reputation destroyed in a couple of clicks"

"Don't you think you're over reacting? It's just a Harry Potter website. So you didn't get in the house you wanted, it's not the end of the world. Besides it can't be that bad being a Huf..." Her sentence was cut of as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"You don't get it Annie, you got in Ravenclaw, the smart house. It fits your personality perfectly infact everybody was sorted into the perfect house, excpet me."

"How do you know you didn't get sorted into the 'Perfect House'?" She asked with a smirk. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying to relieve his newly found stress headache, he let out an exhausted sigh "Cause I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Well what's so bad about being a Huf..." "It's the Greendale of Hogwarts Annie! I'm suppose to be in the cool house like Slytherin or even Gryfindor, not freakin' Hufflepuff." He slumped farther down the wall.

"But you are a Hufflepuff, you're loyal and a friend to all. As much as you hate to admit it, you are a perfect Hufflepuff." nudging his shoulder she stood up and held out her hand to him. "Now come on let's go find you some black and yellow!"

"Ughh Yellow and Black?! That won't go with my complexion!" He whined, still not letting go of her hand as the walked out of the closet.

* * *

This one was a challenge. I kinda had this idea before, but having this song pop up forced me to write it. Kinda had the same reaction when I got sorted on Pottermore

As always Reviews please!


	4. Fantasies Come True

Random Mix Challenge  
A whole bunch of stories inspired by song on my ipod while on random. Some stories will make sense, others will not it all depends on which song pop pops up on my shuffle so here goes.

* * *

_Fantasies Come True-Avenue Q_  
_All those years I missed the signs, couldn't read between the lines. Who'd have thought I would see the day where I'd hear you say what I heard you say_  
_and now I find what was always in my mind was in your mind too. Who knew? Fantasies come true and now I see that what I'd always dreamed of was meant to be you and me. Me and you, Fantasies come true_

It was quite in Study Room F, everybody had left earlier except for Annie and Jeff who still had work to be done. "Well I'm done now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jeff."

"I'll wear the purple shoes, they'll make me look good. Why are there earmuffs on that cookie."

"What are you talking about Jeff?" Looking over at the man in question she is surprised to see him fast asleep, head on the table. Smirking she walks over and starts poking his shoulder "Jeff!" she calls out in a sing-song voice "You're talking in your sleep. Come on study times over." She keeps poking him wondering if she should shake him or even yell in his ear, when his hand grabs her to stop the incessant poking. "Jeff" she squeaked "You're holding my hand, what would everyone think" smiling at her own joke.

"That I love you, Annie." he mumble, thumb running across the back of her hand.

"What? What did you say." eyes wide, she kneels next to him.

"I love your little gasp and your disney eyes" he smiles, still fast a sleep.

"Jeff! Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see this before, I always thought the Annie-of-it-all was just in my head, but I want you to know I feel the same and I like you more than I've ever like any guy, more than Troy even... Look I know you're asleep but know when you want me I'm gonna be right there..."

"Annie...Annie wake up" she felt something shaking her. Sitting up she realized she was laying face down in her history book, looking up she sees Jeff smiling down at her. "Hey kiddo! You're talking in your sleep"

"Jeff, I thought you were talking in your sleep"

"Nah I just got back, you were dreaming is all"

"Ahh dreaming." she sadly said packing her things.

"Sounded like a nice dream though." he said holding the door open for her.

"Yeah, it was"

"Welp, goodnight kiddo!" He patted her head and walked to his car. Staring at him before she made her way home she smiled and whispered "Goodnight Jeff"

* * *

Okay this one might not have made sense and I'm not sure if it took place before or after the Annie of it all incendent.

But as alway read and REVIEW!


End file.
